What I Love About You (Talia Edition)
by kireiscorner
Summary: A sleepless night leads the worn Xerin princess to contemplate how she ended up with Mephisto by her side, and how their lives are about to change because of it.


_**Here's Talia's half of the fic**_ **"What I Love About You"! It will also be a one shot, but will not take place in the same setting as Mephisto's.**

* * *

For the fifteenth time that night, Talia turned over in the soft periwinkle sheets to find a more comfortable position. Pregnancy was in no way relaxing, and the fact that she had two little magicians shifting and kicking around in there left her alternating between the bathroom and the balcony; whichever she could reach first. Between the aching pain in her back and her feet, the constant pressure on her bladder, and the painful swelling of her ankles and breast, she would do just about anything to get a little bit of rest before tomorrow's meeting with the Ydinoran Council. Delegates from Xeris and Zaterra would be coming to check in on Ydinora's reconstruction and communities. She dreaded the thought of waddling through the crowded streets, surrounded by various smelly concoctions of perfumes and foods. It was a complete nightmare last time.

Of course, she loved being able to connect with her people, and see the kingdom for what it was with her own eyes, but she didn't want to come off as pretentious or distant by staying in the carriage the whole time either.

She felt guilty, quite honestly. Everyone in the castle was going out of their way to help her prepare for the arrival of the twins. Izira had been the most excited, already preparing a proclamation the day she found out. By the end of the week she had a list of 500 names for one, and when she found out there would be two, she quickly brought up 500 more. She sent out for all sorts of books from the library, and seemed the most prepared to handle the situation.

Talia and Mephisto had been even more surprised when Praxina arrived back from Earth with Zack and a load of gifts from the Bradys. Talia was sure to send Zack home with gifts from Ydinora for both of his parents. She would find Praxina studying birthing rituals and prenatal care and the dark, brooding sorceress refused to let her lift a finger when she was around. Both her and Zack were always open to helping her, and Zack even spent part of his school year doing online work to be available, especially considering he was studying to be a doctor.

Uncle Aslyn was the most unsure, but he did his best to gain blessings with the other realms, and doubled security whenever she was around. Whenever an escort was needed, he always volunteered, and with her magic quickly being devoured be the little diamond heads, one seemed to always be necessary.

Sighing, Talia picked at her darkened locks. They were no longer the soft, signature blue of which all had come to recognize her by, but a warm, chocolatey brown. Their biggest concern was always if she and the children would make it to the due date. Xerins weren't very fertile, and Talia was the only royal Xerin that could reproduce. Everyone was counting on her. Granted, she'd be lying that some sides were less thrilled that she was not with a Xerin husband, but she doubted she could ever be as happy without Mephisto by her side.

As if on cue, the Snake Prince let out an abrupt and long snore. Talia rolled her eyes, smirking with amusement as he shifted in his sleep. Okay, so maybe her husband was lacking in the Xerin trait of grace, but she found it to be in some ways rather charming. A loud groan made her eyes widen as he turned onto his side, murmuring about Zingleberries and Roku eating his cape. Her expression fell into relief before she slipped out of bed. The cool floor felt like a miracle against the soles of her feet, and she took to one of Mephisto's discarded capes he was much too lazy to hang up himself.

Wrapping herself in it, she made her way to the balcony, doing her best not to slam the door shut. She nearly screamed as she was met with Roku's large emerald eyes staring back at her. He'd been told to stand guard over her and Mephisto at night, and took to sleeping on their balcony. Of course, she had woken him up.

Smiling, she softly petted his snout, "Hey there, big guy. I'm okay, your daddy is just being really noisy. Let's let him sleep okay?"

Roku let out a soft growl, nuzzling into her welcoming embrace and sniffing at her stomach.

"They're okay too. Don't worry."

The dragon let out a wary snort.

"I'm _not_ going to sneak out. I promise. I'll stay right by your side if that makes you feel better."

Roku cocked his head, looking rather unimpressed.

"You really think I'm going to jump this balcony with the little magic I have? I can't fly right now, and even if I could the thought of it makes my stomach turn. I'm quite certain my days of escaping are over." Talia sighed, rubbing at her arms. She was having two kids at twenty. Her time being a kid was going to end soon. She couldn't be as careless as before, not with the way some have reacted to their creation, let alone Ydinora's revival. She sighed as she curled up next to Roku, laying her head on his paws.

She could remember the first time she'd contacted Ydinora. It had been so long since they'd seen each other, and though she and the spirit couldn't speak very well, her presence was always reassuring. She made Talia feel like she had a purpose. She didn't pretend to love her based on her title, or fear her for being different. There was something in Dragon Queen's eyes that made her feel like she belonged. She'd seen eyes like those elsewhere, but at first, she couldn't put her finger on it. Eyes so clear and open, striking and bright with wonder.

They were so much like Mephisto's. Tucking a hair behind her ear, she recalled the moment she first took notice of this fact. It was when he had caught her, scared she would fall to her death. She was terrified; her mind screamed out for Ydinora. Her heart called for her friends, for Amaru, for Izira, but it was Mephisto's strong, bandaged arms that held her close, and the brilliant spheres of jade that made her entire being tremble with a long-repressed emotion she could only deem as enchantment. Until they fell onto Roku's awaiting back.

The princess stroked behind the serpent's ear, earning a purr of approval. She was certain at that point that her and Mephisto's paths had been destined to cross, whether she wanted them to or not. That night she was so proud of him for flying again, and they promised each other that they wouldn't go back on their promises; they would always be there to help the other when they needed it.

They tried so hard to find their way back to each other. Upon their return, they were driven apart by the need to restore their respective homes. Nearly two years had passed, and Talia was still as in love with the dark Lord of Zaterra, of which whom could not stand the fact that the Xerin Council was trying to marry off to anybody with a decent pocket book. He had Praxina make a personal request to meet with Queen Izira, and he was designated as Zaterra's delegate, and was set on figuring out a way for Xeris to provide aid to Zaterra. Praxina, finally succeeding their aunt, Lady Ravenna, as the head of their clan, could only see a solution in partnering with Xeris somehow. They all knew the Council was against aiding the black crystal clan, but they all knew they'd have a better chance together. However, Izira knew all too well that Mephisto's heart was set on their princess. Their marriage made logical sense to her, as it did Praxina, but that didn't stop the onslaught that came from rivaling kingdoms.

Okay, so maybe sleeping with the Zaterran ambassador wasn't her greatest plan, but it certainly increased his chances when other suitors found out and backed off with respect. Some were more furious, such as Prince Jodan and Prince Cadogan, but Jodan was certainly more lenient. Talia blushed heavily at remembering the events that led up to her and Mephisto's relationship, but it was certainly worth it. No matter how intense things had gotten, no matter how scary, he refused to let her slip from him again.

For some godforsaken reason, he couldn't let her go. He'd bring her from the edge of death if he had to do so. His love for her was something she could barely comprehend, and yet she found that was the most endearing thing about him. When he truly connected to someone, when he found someone he couldn't replace with anyone else, he held on as tight as he could. Perhaps it was due to the loss of his own family and friends that he refused to be the weak link anymore. He had fought so hard through his pain and depression to save Praxina so many years ago. He'd let go of his anger and bias to save her from a future he knew wasn't what she wanted.

Despite his past, his arrogance, his evil nature, Mephisto was someone full of potential, especially when it came to protecting the people he loved. His heart was honest and he went above and beyond for their family. He'd been her biggest help since they'd gotten married. He put all his faith into her when they faced rebels in Zaterra, and she declared herself their princess, just as much as she was one to Xeris. He smiled proudly as he signed treaties between their lands and others, eager for new beginnings with their families together. He was at her defense when Xeris side tried to speak against their decision to marry, and he'd been the most understanding when she wasn't sure she was strong enough to handle the world they had created. His hugs were always so welcoming, and he always knew what to say to make her laugh and how to convince her to take a break. He was overprotective, and sometimes insatiable, but he always meant well. His kisses left her in a daze, and his touch left her body burning with an electrifying hunger even the slightest of connections.

When his hand was in her own, the world just felt right. He was the most chaotic man she'd even had the pleasure of meeting, and yet his very presence brought the feeling of serenity to her life. She sighed softly as her eyes drifted closed, and she knew she had overstayed her welcome. Everyone would throw a fit if she slept outside, no matter how warm Roku felt, but getting up seemed easier said than done. She huddled closer to the beast, pulling Mephisto's cape closer, but the large fabric barely managed to cover her swollen stomach.

With a low groan of frustration, she moved to stand, but found she didn't need to; Mephisto had taken it upon himself to retrieve her. He seemed to carry her effortlessly, despite how many jokes he made about her weight and newfound eating habits. He sent Roku a grateful look before moving to enter their bedroom once again.

"Did I wake you?"

"You could say that. Here I am, dazzling in sleeping for, skipping through the fields of dreamland, and yet, when I turn over to hold my beautifully round wife, 'POOF', she's nowhere to be found! I feel betrayed, you left me for my own dragon." Mephisto snorted, a playful grin teasing on his lips.

"Sorry, I just didn't want to wake you. You've done so much for me by taking on a lot of my duties. I wanted you to get some rest. The Councils are meeting tomorrow and I want to make sure you get enough rest." Talia smiled sheepishly, resting her head in the crook of his neck. She felt warmer already.

"Me? Talia, I don't know if you know this, and it may come as a surprise to you, but you've got two mini-me's who can pop out yelling 'Ateruina!' anytime within the next couple months! The last thing you need to be doing is wandering off and not sleeping." Mephisto scowled, giving her a warning look as he laid her in their bed.

"I know, you're right. I just…"

"Like to overthink everything? Can't sit still and be a good little…well big little princess?" Mephisto smirked, seeming rather please with his little pot shot. Until a pillow smack dead center into his face, "HEY! Don't think I won't punish you because you're pregnant!"

"Ohhh, scary man." Talia rolled her eyes, smiling wryly at him. Nothing was frightening about him to her anymore. Unless he was in trouble, then she'd worry, but with the soft glow of Ephedia's moon glowing behind him, and the genuinely happy but sleepy smile, he seemed more lovely than ever.

"You know, Princess, I could always take an extra ten minutes when you absolutely need some type of food you're craving." Mephisto yawned, walking around the bed to crawl onto his own side.

"I could also smother you in your sleep." Talia smirked wickedly, turning over to look at him.

"Smother me with kisses later. Sleep now." Mephisto hummed, pulling up the covers and pulling her close.

"Sleep does sound a lot better." Talia teased, looking up at him. He was already comatose, soft snores escaping him as she lost him to exhausting. Talia sighed, reaching up to tuck his bangs behind his ear. Her touch seemed to spark his attention, and he pulled her in tighter.

"Don't go anywhere." He whispered, his fingers caressing the soft browning strands cascading over her shoulder.

"I won't. Not ever." Talia relaxed, enjoying his presence as she drifted into a deep sleep. No one could make her feel so safe. Mephisto was definitely one of a kind, and she couldn't wait for the day that their children would see it too. She had not doubt they'd love that about him too.

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading! Please review!**_


End file.
